bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Fred
Fred was a human Prospector looking to find Kerium on New Texas. Character History During one particularly Kerium-free dry spell, Fred's mine had gone bust, depriving him of enough currency to buy a single glass of Sweetwater. Lucky for him, Handlebar offered Fred a drink on the house at his Trading Poster. When two Prairie People arrived carrying Kerium, Fred and fellow prospectors Zeke and Billy-Bob became envious, started to call the Prairie People names such as 'Critters' and chased the natives right out of the Trading Post onto Main Street. There, the Prospectors faced off with BraveStarr, who warned them not to draw their Neutra-Lasers. When Fred and Zeke did so anyway, BraveStarr shot the men's weapons right out of their hands, then caught and crushed them. Back at the Trading Post, the three prospectors considered taking the Kerium from the small Prairie People by force. Once again Marshal BraveStarr gave them a warning. But when Judge J.B. McBride was kidnapped by a couple of masked Prairie People, the prospectors drove out towards the Prairie People Settlement on Turbo-Mules, vowing to drive the natives into the Badlands. Although they claimed to do this to rescue J.B., their main goal was to get their hands on the Prairie People's Kerium. Upon arriving at the Settlement, BraveStarr was already there waiting for them and this time, he shot the Neutra-Lasers out of all three of the Prospector's hands (apparently Fred and Zeke both had a spare Neutra-Laser on hand, since they wouldn't have had enough currency to buy a new one). Judge J.B., who had escaped by herself, was on the scene and had with her evidence that the Prairie People had been framed by Tex Hex, who used robot look-a-likes to kidnap J.B. Billy-Bob was the first of the three to offer his apologies, only to find Deputy Fuzz cocking a Neutra-Laser of his own. But Fuzz used the laser beam to shoot at a nearby mountain, revealing a stack of Kerium beneath the rock. This made the three humans ecstatic with joy. They immediately began to take a share of Kerium for themselves without as much as a thank you. (Kerium Fever) Appearances * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Fred was all out of money because the mine had gone bust and could not afford a single glass of Sweetwater at the Trading Post. When two Prairie People arrived carrying Kerium, Fred, Zeke and Billy-Bob became envious and chased them right out of the Trading Post and onto Main Street. Later, when it seemed that Judge J.B. had been kidnapped for a ransom by masked Prairie People, Zeke, Billy-Bob and Fred decided to drive all of the Prairie People into the Badlands (and take their Kerium in the process). However, BraveStarr and J.B. showed them that they had the Prairie People were innocent of the kidnapping, having been framed by Tex Hex. In return for an apology, Deputy Fuzz revealed a mountanload of Kerium to the overjoyed prospectors. * Episode 21: The Viligantes Category:Characters Category:Prospectors Category:Humans